Smith
Agent Smith (known simply as Smith in Matrix Reloaded and Revolutions) is the primary antagonist of The Matrix Trilogy. A sentient computer program created by the Machines, Smith's job was to enforce the laws of the Matrix and protect the system from both redpills and renegade programs. After the first film, however, he develops into a computer virus and begins corrupting and consuming the Matrix, intent on escaping from the confines of the virtual world so that he can destroy the real world as well. History The Matrix In the first film, Smith leads the Agents in their pursuit of Morpheus and the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar who have been creating havoc with their repeated incursions into the Matrix. He is contacted by Cypher, one of Morpheus' crew, who has grown weary of the real world and wishes to return to the virtual reality of the Matrix. The two make a deal and Smith promises to arrange Cypher's reintegration if he delivers Morpheus into Smith's hands. After Morpheus is captured, Smith personally conducts his interrogation. During this time, Smith reveals that he has grown to despise the system he serves and desires freedom, trying to force Morpheus to tell him how to gain access to the mainframe of Zion, home city of the Resistance. Morpheus is saved by Neo and Trinity before divulging anything and so Smith and the Agents pursue them as they make their escape from the Matrix. Trinity and Morpheus manage to exit the Matrix but Smith cuts off the exit line before Neo can get out. Having encountered Neo before he was freed, Smith is intrigued and amused by this sudden reunion and relishes the opportunity to kill the man that Morpheus had poured so much effort into liberating. Neo is able to escape Smith's clutches in the subway, but as he searches for another exit from the Matrix, Smith and the other Agents chase after him by jumping into different bodies wherever Neo runs to. Eventually Smith corners him and shoots him dead. After killing Neo, Smith and the other Agents walk away when suddenly Neo gets up again, his powers as the One having at last awakened. Smith fires on Neo but Neo stops the bullets in mid-air. Smith then charges at Neo only for him to parry all of his punches. Neo then dives into Smith's body and destroys him from within. The Matrix Reloaded Though he appeared to have been destroyed, Smith returns months later through unknown circumstances. This time he is acting on his own, no longer controlled by the system and has become focused solely on destroying Neo. He is no longer a mere program but a computer virus, capable of copying himself by imprinting his essence on any program or bluepill within the Matrix. Worse yet, he is even capable of assimilating redpills, pod-born humans that have been freed from the Matrix but can still connect to it. Smith takes possession of a Resistance soldier called Bane, gaining a presence in the real world as well as the Matrix. The Matrix Revolutions Smith continues to gain power as he assimilates more and more of the Matrix. He even assimilates the Oracle, an exile program that has assisted Neo and the Resistance in the past, and gains her powers of foresight. By this point, Smith's power rivals that of the One and he goes on to consume the entire Matrix, threatening to dominate the Machines in the real world and destroy both them and humanity. Near the end of the film, Neo connects to the Matrix one last time from within 01, the Machines' city. The two engage in a final epic battle, with Neo fighting against just one of the Smiths, the one that used to be the Oracle. Using their powers of flight and super-strength, the two adversaries cause tremendous damage to the virtual city. Smith appears to have the upper hand during the fight, but as he gloats over Neo's battered body he expresses confusion and fear, having foreseen his victory but at the same time realizing that accepting his visions means that his actions are still being dictated by a force greater than himself. Neo seems to accept defeat and Smith takes that moment to imprint himself onto Neo. The "absorption" is not one-sided, with neither force conquering the other. Rather, there is a union of opposites, of thesis and antithesis, leading to the synthesis of the new beginning, in which the Matrix, with its equation of oppression and control, is unbalanced. Smith's new triumph is only temporary, however. Shortly after Smith absorbs Neo, Smith is destroyed in an elaborate display of light. Neo makes a choice to let Smith absorb him because Neo knows that if one ceases to exist, the other will also. Neo is connected to the Source and inserts the code of The One, allowing the Machines to reboot the Matrix. Category:Virtual Constructs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:The Matrix Category:Movie Characters